


【E-C Translation】all the rituals between you and me 你我之间的所有仪式

by coralline777



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Witch!Rey, and a whole lot of kisses, devil!Kylo, finn makes a special appearance as The Voice of Reason in Rey's Head, modern-day supernatural AU, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralline777/pseuds/coralline777
Summary: A Chinese Translation of all the rituals between you and me by the amazing hi_raethhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/14443842





	【E-C Translation】all the rituals between you and me 你我之间的所有仪式

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all the rituals between you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443842) by [hi_raeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_raeth/pseuds/hi_raeth). 



 

 

 

        从小到大蕾伊一共搞砸过三次召唤咒。

        第一次，她六岁，挨着饿，全凭直觉，甚至根本没有意识到自己的力量。她只知道，有时如果她闭上眼睛，十分努力去希冀某个东西，它就会神奇地出现。 (但是，当她希冀自己的父母时，这办法从来不管用。过了一段时间，她开始想也许这是她的错，也许她的希冀并不足够强烈，也许这就是他们放弃她的原因。)

        幼小、恐惧又饥饿，她的视力渐渐模糊。小蕾伊紧紧闭上眼睛，希望有人能给她送些吃的。一声惊叫，然后是什么人跌跌撞撞摔进垃圾箱里的乒乓声。当她睁开眼睛时，一个惊恐的十九岁麦当劳厨师站在她作为日间避难所的小巷中间，手里还拿着他正准备打包的汉堡。他把汉堡给了蕾伊，作为送他安全返回的回报。

        第二次，她十四岁，对自己的力量有了更多的了解和掌控。这是她第一次真正施展召唤咒。整个女巫团聚集在一起，看着他们最小的女巫画出第一个魔法阵。他们屏住呼吸，等待她的魔法由闪烁的藤蔓缠绕出一个光之茧，逐渐化作——

        一个邮递员——而不是女巫团的召唤兽。幸运的是，和八年前的蕾伊相比，阿米琳对这个问题的处理方式要优雅和专业得多。她抹去了这个男人的记忆，让他带着微笑踏上了愉快的归途。

        蕾伊第三次搞砸召唤咒时，她二十四岁，已经是这一代女巫中力量最强大的人物之一，她终于准备好要迎接答案了。

        她画了魔法阵——为了以防万一，她画了三圈圆环法阵——并且事先在脑子里把这个咒语过了十几遍，这样她就不会在任何字句上出错。她的魔力汹涌而出——经过这么多年，越来越清晰地显现出一株藤蔓的形象——藤蔓缠绕出一座浓密茂盛的绿荫塔柱，然后展开了：但其中出现的那个人，绝对不是玛兹·卡纳塔。

        当时蕾伊还不知道，这是她一生中犯下的最大错误。

 

*****************************

 

        蕾伊眨了眨眼，张开嘴想说些什么，但脑子里却是一片空白，她又眨了眨眼。这个不速之客是个男人——虽然看起来像个男性人类，但从他 （缺乏）反应的态度判断，很可能并不是人类——他挥手拍开她萦绕不散的残留魔法，皱着眉头看着一朵特别顽固的百合在他的黑袍子上留下一抹橙色的花粉，然后消失在稀薄的空气中。他个子很高，对于她的小公寓来说几乎是太高了。他挥开她最后的魔法残余，编在发丝间的皮绳狂乱地摆动着。

        然后，他的目光落在她身上，让她终于醒悟过来开口：“你不是玛兹。”

  
        “玛兹·卡纳塔？” 那个男人问道，他的声音低沉圆润，轻蔑地扬起一条眉毛。“不，我肯定不是那个老……谁知道她到底是什么东西。”

        蕾伊很生气。玛兹可能是有点……难以言表，但她年纪很大了，应该得到一些该死的尊重。“那你是谁？”她质问道，双手环抱在胸前，怒视着这个闯入者。

        他的眼睛落在她低胸背心的领口整整三秒钟，然后突然抬起头来难以置信地盯着她。“你是说，你是 **不小心** 把我召唤来的？”

        “那又怎么样？”她反唇相讥，用批判的眼光审视了他一番。所以他可能是个高级术士，甚至可能是个恶魔，但肯定不是什么地下世界的重要人物。这个男人看起来就像个完全正常的人类——她迅速刺探了一下自己的魔法阵，确定并没有感知到有幻术介入——而且魔界的重要人士身上大多会带有高阶的诅咒刻印，毫无痕迹的情况可是极少见的。“有时候是会发生意外的。你到底是个什么鬼？”

        那人的嘴唇抽动起来。“有什么好笑的?”看着他向最内圈的法阵边缘靠近，蕾伊努力保持冷静，要么是他的确愚蠢到低估了她的力量，要么是他相信没有任何法阵可以困住他。她真心、真心希望是前一个原因。

        “没什么，”他耸了耸肩，她的心开始怦怦直跳，因为他的鞋尖轻而易举地踩糊了她的盐圈。糟糕，是后一个原因。就是这样了，这就是蕾伊·尼马的死因：因为一个该死的召唤咒语出了错。“只是……你问我到底是个‘ **什么鬼** ’。”那个男人说，一边朝她坏笑一边踏过了盐圈。

        “那又怎样？”蕾伊听着自己的声音仿佛从远方传来，因为芬恩是对的，她根本就没有求生本能。一个该死的恶魔就要打破她的法阵来杀她了，而她只是怔怔地瞪着他。

 **深呼吸，蕾伊，好好想想。** 阿米琳会怎么做？任何一个理智、称职的女巫会怎么做？如果她想在这场灾祸中抓住一线生机，就必须想办法确认他的身份，缩小范围应该不难，因为他又开始移动了，自信地走向了干白芷围成的第二圈法阵。没有多少恶魔能轻易绕过两个法阵，并且避开地下世界的诅咒刻印。

        “所以……嗯，我撒谎了，”他跳过了第二圈法阵，这个自大的混蛋——“我 **的确** 觉得有些事情很好笑，因为我恰好就是地狱之王。”

        一边说，凯洛·伦一边自信地大步走向她的第三圈黑色碧玺法阵，每块碧玺锯齿状的碎片都煞费苦心地涂上了她的一滴血。

        蕾伊震惊不已，忐忑不安地注视着他迈步向前。这次她真的做到了。谁竟然能不小心把 **凯洛·伦** 召唤到家里来？就是这一代女巫中最强大也是最愚蠢的人物，就是她了。她甚至没有机会在别人面前炫耀，因为她就要死了。

        如果还有什么可说的，那就是反正她这一生一直都很糟糕。哦，当然，也有一些亮点，比如流落街头一个星期之后遇见了芬恩，比如被阿米琳的女巫团收养，比如在城里以合理的价格租到了这套非常漂亮的公寓——但是她的生命本来就始于一个巨大的、毁灭性的错误，现在也将以一个这样的错误而告终。

        这可算得上是 **诗意的对称** 了吧，芬恩？她闭上眼睛准备迎接最坏的结果时，发现自己就是这么想的。并不是说她毫不挣扎就放弃反抗了，只是她需要一点时间来抑制这种在她体内升腾而起的歇斯底里的情绪。她只是有点小慌，接下来她会努力战斗，让她悲惨的生活脱离凯洛·伦的魔爪。

        但是她并没有机会战斗，因为前一秒钟地狱之王本人正满怀信心地向她走来，下一秒钟他就被弹飞到了法阵的中央。

        “ **这个圈里，** ”凯洛·伦咆哮着跳了起来，就好像他刚刚并没有屁股着地似的，“ **放了什么？** ”

        蕾伊像个白痴一样，竟然认真回答起了他的问题，而不是赶紧逃命求救。“嗯，是黑碧玺？说实话，我和你一样吃惊。我的意思是，每个人总说这是最强大的宝石，但我真的没指望——”神啊，濒死关头她还在这儿 **胡言乱语** 。

        “不是石头的问题，”凯洛·伦冷笑着打断了她，“我可以戴上他妈的黑碧玺 **王冠** ，一点儿问题没有。你对它做了什么，巫婆？”

        “首先，”蕾伊瞪了他一眼，“我有名字，我叫蕾伊。别像个粗鲁的混蛋似的。”如果芬恩在现场目睹这一切，他一定会纠结到底是该为她的平常心笑出眼泪，还是为她的缺乏自我保护意识而沮丧落泪。

        “回答我的问题， **蕾伊** 。”

        “好吧，”她翻了个白眼——更多是冲自己而不是他——因为 **到底为什么** 她还在跟他说话？“我，嗯，我可能在每块石头上都涂了一点我的血。”她的声音为什么听起来这么羞怯，这么惭愧？真是愚蠢！但她仍然记得女巫集会时其他人偶然发现她会这么做的时候露出的表情，还有他们轮流与她分享的关于血魔法的警示故事。

        她不再和女巫团一起住是有原因的。

        但是 **魔王本人** 哪儿有什么资格去批判她用了血魔法呢，所以去他妈的。他没什么反应，如果非说有什么的话，他看起来……很受震动，真的。“好吧，”凯洛·伦似乎在自言自语：“这倒是个惊喜。” 他看了看碧玺的碎片，然后转而凝视她，这一次，当重新研究她时，他的黑眼睛里有一种明显的欣赏眼光。

        这让人很不舒服，他的眼神在她身上每一个部位萦绕的感觉，但也不完全是坏事。在某个地方，芬恩正高举双手跺着脚大步后退 _。_ **一点儿自我保护意识都没有，这丫头。一点儿都没有！我告诉你。不管怎么说，什么样的白痴会花时间去在意恶魔的长相是不是很英俊！**

        然而，事实如此: 他很高，肩很宽，还有他注视她的眼神很……

        “既然如此……我想更合适的问题应该是，你是谁，蕾伊？” 他问道，歪着头，声音比之前更低沉了。“不是每天都会有个小女巫用自己的血就能把我束缚住的，更不用说让我飞起来了。”

        “还有让你屁股着地，可别忘了。” 蕾伊哼了一句，让她自己都觉得害怕。

        凯洛对这个提醒有点恼火。“好吧，那么你到底想从老玛兹那里得到什么？”

        对。玛兹。还有那个咒语，那个她非常业余地搞砸了的咒语。“信息。”蕾伊简短地说，不愿透露更多。

        “什么样的信息？”他问道，眼中顿时闪烁起狡黠的光芒。蕾伊清楚地知道他脑袋里在想什么。如果魔王认为她会愚蠢到和他做交易，他可是要大失所望了。

        “不关你的事。”她咬牙切齿地说，终于开始翻阅起她的魔法手册来。这里面一定有关于驱逐魔王的内容，对吧？给阿米琳发个短信可能会更有帮助，但是只有竭尽全力尝试过所有办法之后，她才会向阿米琳承认自己不小心召唤了凯洛·伦。

        说到凯洛·伦，那个白痴实际上正在向她靠近。他很有信心地跨过她的前两圈法阵，但是很明智地与第三圈法阵保持着相当的距离。“我可以给你玛兹能给的任何东西，甚至更多。你知道我可以给你 **一切** 。”他睫毛低垂，声线诱人，笑容得意而挑衅，好像任何女巫都会愚蠢到为之倾倒似的。当然，这可能是有点用，因为他的声音简直是为罪恶而生，他的头发看起来比任何恶魔都要柔软，而且——

 **该死的，蕾伊，** 芬恩的声音在她的脑海里叹息， **真有你的 _。_**

        “是啊，”蕾伊嗤之以鼻，侧身翻着自己的手册，“只要付出 **代价** 。”

        凯洛耸了耸肩，并没有退缩。“玛兹也会向你收费，”他指出：“没有什么东西是免费的，无论是在这个世界还是在其它任何世界。”

        蕾伊抬起头，发现他正看着她。“谢谢，但是不用了。我宁愿付玛兹提出的任何离谱的价钱，也不会和你做交易。”

        “你甚至都不知道我会提出什么要求。”凯洛生着闷气说，他对她失望了，他精心的面具正从边缘慢慢裂开。

        “让我猜猜，” 蕾伊讥诮地说，手里迅速翻阅着手册里越来越不相关的条目。“我不朽的灵魂？纯洁的献祭品？婴儿的血？”

        “都很诱人，”他几乎是赞许地说，这让她再一次意识到和自己对话的是一个恶魔，“不，不。我想一个吻就足够了。”

        “什么，像死亡之吻那种吗？”

        凯洛笑了起来，她忍不住抬起头看他。他们视线相交之时他咧开了嘴，一个慵懒的坏笑。“你有点戏剧化，是不是？”

        “你有点混蛋，是不是？” 蕾伊几乎立刻反驳道。“跑到我家里来提些无礼要求，然后还侮辱我。而且，”她喃喃地说，眼睛又回到了手册上。“我还以为那些关于恶魔试图引诱年轻女巫的故事都是谣传。” **引诱** ，是的，不过她从没听说过他真的试图 **引诱** 过什么人。 **连恶魔听起来都比我上次的 Tinder 约会对象要强多了。** 在阿米琳教她们关于凯洛·伦的课程的那天，一起接受巫术训练的罗丝对她咕哝着这么说。

        “那些故事都是 **真的** ，” 凯洛耸耸肩说，“但我很注重专业精神。不过我愿意为你破例，亲爱的。”

        蕾伊冷笑起来。“我应该为此感到荣幸吗？”她问道，抑制住自己沮丧的呻吟。手册已经翻到最后一页了，如果她能逃过这一劫，会自己在这该死的手册上加上一页。这样要是有其他女巫不小心把魔王召唤出来，就不用受这种罪了。

        凯洛并不专心地哼了一声，扫视起她的公寓来。“如果你愿意的话。”他喃喃地说，饶有兴趣地看她起起伏伏的书架。

        “不用了，谢谢。”蕾伊假装对这种想法痛苦地皱起了脸，把意识到他是在和她调情时的那一丝丝愉快的情绪压下去。这可不是什么好进展，她怎么能感到愉快呢？“你能不能……回地狱去?”她抱着一丝希望转向凯洛，“真的，请回地狱去吧， **求你了** 。”

        他们四目相交。凯洛凝视了她很久，就像要把她刻进记忆里或是在权衡留下来的好处之类。最后，他说：“好吧。”

        蕾伊觉得自己几乎要大舒一口气到哽咽了。一旦她确信自己摆脱了困境，肯定会开心到手舞足蹈。

        但是接下来凯洛说：

        “暂时。”他警告说，留下一个坏笑，消失了。

       

        关于恶魔，有很多事情她没有预料到——真的，他的头发太 **不可思议** 了——但她早就该知道他一定会成为她的大麻烦。

 

*****************************

 

        从那以后，每次蕾伊施展召唤咒，都会以凯洛·伦出现在她的家里而告终。

        召唤玛兹？来的是凯洛·伦。召唤芬恩？来的是凯洛·伦。召唤一只下水道里的老鼠？还是 **该死的** 凯洛·伦。

        每一次，每一次，他都试图说服她和他做交易。

        “你家里的恶魔血储备好像不多了，亲爱的。你知道我很乐意为了你把一打恶魔榨干。”

        “那本书看起来没什么用。我有一整屋子书，都是现存最厉害的魔法书，随你挑。”

        “可以享用一辈子的披萨饼，只用一个简单的吻交换即可。”有一天他这么说。当蕾伊终于止住笑意，转头看向他时，突然意识到他 **想要** 逗她笑。这并不是为了引起她注意而孤注一掷的最后一搏，而是在看到她经历了糟糕的一天之后，想要给她一丝轻松调剂。女神啊，当他把她逗笑之后整个人都放松下来的样子……

        那天之后，她就一直留着碧玺法阵了，等于是给了他一张邀请函，让他随时可以嘭地一声出现在她的客厅里。反正她也不会有什么其他客人，而且他们都默认无论如何他都无法突破她的血咒。

        这也意味着，有时候她回到家里，会发现魔王本人就盘腿坐在她的客厅里，手里拿着羽毛笔，仔细研究着一堆牛皮纸。

        “你知道，我从没意识到地狱之王也需要处理这么多的文书工作。”有一天，蕾伊拎着两大袋食品杂货回到家，顺脚把身后的门踢上，没有寒暄就直接说。

        “有些人会说这是我自找的，”凯洛从工作中抬起头给她一个微笑，“我的前任从没有亲自处理过这些问题，但我认为我从他的错误中吸取了教训。”

        蕾伊停下了手中收拾食品杂货的任务。“他做了什么？”她知道他是被谋杀的，也知道凯洛正是凶手，但是她从没想过，他是如何从魔王变成一个被自己最信任的左右手杀死的可怜虫的。

        凯洛耸耸肩。“我想，他是被自大蒙蔽了双眼。他所做的只是坐在那儿发出威胁，真的。他认为想要稳固权力，只靠恐惧就足够了。他认为他周围的每个人都怕他怕得要命，从不去想这种恐惧是否有原因。然后有一天他出了差错，而我意识到几十年来我一直被欺骗，在服侍一个软弱的控制狂。”

        蕾伊把所有采购的东西都摆好了，抓上两个苹果，向凯洛走去。她向法阵里扔了一个苹果，他轻松地接住了，向她点点头表示感谢。她靠在沙发上，离他只有几英尺远。“如果他这么软弱，当初是怎么当上地狱之王的？”

        他已经在她这里串了四个月的门了，足够让她知道地狱里并没有王位继承人这一说。你为了王位杀人，最后为了王位 **被杀** 。显然地下世界一直都是如此。

        “斯诺克并不是一直这么软弱。”他对她说道，用任何正常人都会用的方式咬着苹果。蕾伊知道自己应该停止记录他身上那些看起来很正常的小事情，知道她在欺骗自己，这些毫无意义的举动只会以失望甚至心碎收场。但有时候，他让人很难想起，他并不仅仅是一个偶尔会出现在她的地板上陪伴她的家伙。

        “利用黑暗是要付出代价的，他也付出了代价，”凯洛说，“你知道大多数地下世界的生物长得有多丑陋，对吧？那是一个烙印，一种黑暗力量吞噬你的方式。到最后，斯诺克什么也不是，只不过是一则干瘪的会动会说话的黑暗力量广告而已。他们说他曾经还挺好看的，但已经没有人记得了。”

        她看着凯洛，试图想象他英俊的外表被黑暗力量扭曲和毁灭。这让她反胃，还牵扯着她心中的某种感情，这种感情她还没有完全准备好去承认。“那你为什么看起来很正常？”蕾伊问道，很佩服自己的声音竟然听起来很随意。

        “哦，你不用担心我。”凯洛会意地笑了起来。她忍住了把苹果核丢到他头上的冲动，翻了个白眼。“我不怎么使用黑暗力量。”

        “为什么不用？”

        “我只是……很少需要那么做，我想。你知道，我也有一些 **自己的** 能力，”他得意地笑着提醒她。“对我来说已经够用了。”

        “嗯，那很好，”蕾伊说，把宽慰隐藏在一贯的友好嘲弄之后，“因为我可不想让一个满身鳞片、长了十二只角的怪物出现在我的客厅里。你会把我的植物都吓死。”她起身去扔苹果核，这也意味着当他反驳的时候—— **谢天谢地** ——他不会看到她的脸。

        “亲爱的，”凯洛慢条斯理地说——她 **真的** 应该让他别再这么称呼她了，“我们都知道，即使我变成世界上最丑陋的怪物，你也不会把我赶出去。”

        他说的没错，但她可不能让他知道。

 

**************************

 

        一个月后，她被雨水淋透，肺不停地颤抖，喘不上气来。她非常、非常害怕。

        凯洛在她第二次呼唤他时出现。看到她满面泪痕，他本能地想要靠近：“蕾伊，怎么了？” 他睁大眼睛问道，眼神狂野。他在寻找她痛苦的原因。“怎么了，亲爱的？”

        听着她抽泣着呼唤他的名字，他的脸因为痛苦而扭曲。“是芬恩，他是狼人，他们开枪打了他，哦，天哪，凯洛，他们开枪打了他，我不能带他去医院，因为他们会知道他不是人类，但光靠我自己没有足够的能力治愈他，他们开了那么多枪，求求你了，凯洛，他是我唯一的家人，我愿意做任何事情，我愿意给你任何东西， **求求你。** ”她哭得那么厉害，呼吸困难，说不出话，看不见东西。

        “让我出去，蕾伊。”凯洛轻声要求。在踢开碧玺打破法阵之前，她甚至没有思考，甚至没有想过要先谈好代价。他冲上前把她拥进怀里，第一次触碰到她。被陌生人拥抱不应该让人觉得如此宽慰，被恶魔拥抱更不应该。但是他的手轻抚着她的背安慰她，她终于可以再次呼吸了。

        凯洛拭去她的眼泪。“来吧，让我们去救你的朋友。”他温柔地说，握住她的手，让她带路去找芬恩。

        她的床单浸满了鲜血，蕾伊几乎要再次哭得不省人事，因为没有人可以承受失那么多的血，没有人可以承受被 **十七枚** 他妈的银子弹击中前胸和脖子，天哪，她觉得他的头上也中了一枪。

        芬恩总是不断抱怨她缺乏自我保存意识，但他自己却像个傻瓜似的不知不觉选了一片狩猎森林来度过月圆之夜。

        “一切都会没事的，”凯洛告诉她，从她的梳妆台边拉过椅子放在床边，让她坐下。“我就在这儿，蕾伊。无论你需要什么，我都会给你。你不会失去他的，好吗？”

        她拽住他的手，凯洛立刻跪下来靠近她。椅子很矮，但即使这样他也能够到她的肩膀。

        魔王跪在她面前，说会把一切都给她。只要芬恩能熬过这一夜，蕾伊不在乎之后会发生什么。为了接下她需要他给予的东西，即便代价是她的灵魂，她也愿意付出。

        “你的血，”蕾伊勉强说出，她的声音因为尖叫和哭泣而沙哑不已。“我需要你的血来帮助我。”

        对血魔法人们可能会颇有微词，但是用魔王的血来增强自己的力量？阿米琳再也不会和她说一句话了。她会被驱逐，被流放，被整个女巫团抛弃。但此时此刻，蕾伊根本不在乎。

        她等待着，她的心怦怦直跳。凯洛抬头看着她，挣扎了整整五秒钟，然后点了点头，从稀薄的空气中抽出了一把匕首。这是他可能让自己置身的最脆弱的境地，这是他做过的最鲁莽的事情，给一个女巫——或是给任何人——他的血。

        但蕾伊并不是任何人，所以他毫不犹豫在掌心划出一道细痕，然后把匕首递给她做同样的动作。他们流血的双手紧紧相握——在另一个世界，另一个生命中最亲密的仪式——他整夜都握着她的手，让她从他身上汲取力量，低吟一个又一个咒语，把他们的生命力指引到她垂死的朋友身上。

        即使有他的血，进展依然很缓慢。恶魔的血是拥有强大的力量，尤其是他的血，但用于治愈而不是伤害，用于给予生命而不是剥夺生命，是违反自然规律的。蕾伊用自己的意志操纵魔力，与它的一点一滴抗争，施展着比任何女巫能够做到的都要更强大的魔法。这一切的美妙之处在于，他无法分辨她是天生就如此强大，还是纯粹出于对朋友的执着和爱，让她打破了书中的每一条法则。

        当她松开他的手时，黎明的第一缕曙光已悄然照进她的房间。他扶着她摇摇晃晃走进厨房，调配了一种药剂来帮助芬恩处理失血问题。她把药强行灌进芬恩的喉咙，看着他的呼吸渐渐平稳，体温逐渐下降，脉搏不再起伏不定，然后蕾伊领着凯洛走出她的房间，关上门，倒在了他身上。

        “他差点就死了。”她哭着说，温暖的泪水渗进他的束腰外套。凯洛紧紧抱着她，轻抚她的头发，让她靠着他哭得不能自已。“我不知道没有他该怎么办——我不知道没有 **你** 该怎么办——”

        她边说边退开，看着他，眼里充满了敬畏、感激和惊异。“凯洛，你为他所做的……你为我所做的……”蕾伊握住他的手，眼中透着坚定。“开出你的条件吧。我说过什么都可以，我是认真的。你要什么我都可以给你。”

 **一切，** 他想说， **我想要你的一切** 。但这从来不是为了和她做交易。不是这次，不是这样。凯洛摇摇头。“我什么都不要。”他告诉蕾伊，看着她双眼睁大，嘴唇惊讶地张开。

        “我不明白……”

        “我做这些并不是为了和你做交易，蕾伊，”凯洛耐心地说，温柔地抬起他们紧握的双手，亲吻她满是鲜血的指关节。“你很痛苦，而我有能力消除你的痛苦。我做这些是因为受不了看你伤心，并不是因为想从你身上得到什么。我不会那样对你，我向你保证，我 **永远不会** 那样乘人之危——”

        蕾伊抽出手，双臂环住他的脖子，伴着又一阵热泪吻他。她的吻疲惫而绝望，正是他想要的一切，自从他发现一个来自无名之地的小女巫正是他生命中对等的另一半时起，他终于得到了梦想中的一切。

        但是——“蕾伊，”他在她的唇边喘息，“蕾伊，我告诉过你，你不欠我什么——”

        “我知道，”她喃喃地说，羽毛般轻柔的嘴唇止住他的声音，“但我想这么做。”

        她把他领到她的小沙发上，爬到他的膝盖上，又吻了他好几次，直到她动作迟缓，眼皮沉重。最后，蕾伊把头靠在他的肩膀上，蝶翼般的睫毛轻抚他的脖子，困倦地紧拥着他，叫他留下来。

        凯洛抱着她，直到太阳早已落下，直到她在他怀里如梦初醒，直到隔壁房间传来了芬恩的动静。她急忙跑去照顾她的朋友，都没顾上说再见。

 

***************************

 

        那天之后，法阵总是在他出现的几秒钟之内就被解开。

        他们并不谈论这件事——他把自己的血给了她，她吻了他——但是他们花了不少时间一起挤在她的小沙发上。

        她为什么不坐到扶手椅上，让凯洛一个人坐沙发呢？她也不知道。（嗯，他很暖和，而天也渐渐开始冷了。既然她可以坐在一个活生生的人形暖炉旁边，为什么要在暖气上浪费钱呢?)

        今天凯洛来的时候，她正在准备楼上邻居的每月订单。蕾伊解开法阵，继续忙乎她的工作。这次他没有带着一堆公文坐到沙发上，而是跟着她进了厨房，看她调制魔药。

        “波在高中和大学的时候踢过足球，”她解释说，凯洛环着双臂靠在橱柜上看着她。“后来他的膝盖严重受伤，过早粉碎了他的希望和梦想。尽管已经过去十年了，他的膝盖还是时不时会痛。我每个月都会给他做一批这种药，作为回报，他低价把这个地方租给我。”

        “很多人知道你是一个女巫吗？”凯洛问道，眉头微微皱了起来，“我的意思是，我以为大多数光明女巫都遵循严苛的保密法则。”

        “嗯，我从没自称是个光明女巫，不是吗?”蕾伊指出，一边等待魔药降温一边把瓶瓶罐罐归位。“而且，波一直都知道。他的父母是我们的女议员莱娅·奥加纳的朋友。他们去世后，是她安排人照看波。我就是这么认识他的。实际上，他和一个狼人家庭一起住了好几年，芬恩的亲生父母把他送走之后也是这家人收留了他。芬恩在意识到我是个女巫之后把我介绍给了波，波又把我介绍给了莱娅，莱娅为我找到了一个女巫团。”

        凯洛盯着她，他的肩膀突然紧张起来。“你认识我——莱娅·奥加纳？”

        蕾伊皱起眉头。“我是她管辖区的女巫，我当然认识她。怎么，你们俩有过节还是别的什么吗？”

        “算是别的什么吧。”他嘀咕着，望着下午时分窗外阴沉的天空。现在是奥朗德的十一月末，冬季正缓缓降临。白天短暂而黑暗，夜晚漫长而寒冷，但经验告诉蕾伊，至少接下来的两周还不会下雪，只有过多的雨水，不见阳光。

        “你能到外面去吗？”蕾伊看着凯洛注视着窗外的雨，发现自己在问。“我是说，”当他转过头看她时，她澄清道，“如果我想出去散散步什么的，你能和我一起离开公寓吗？”

        “魔王可以去任何地方，”凯洛不再表现得略显古怪，微笑着告诉她，“你不会以为我大部分时间都被困在地下世界吧？”

        她背对着他，掩饰脸上微微泛起的红晕。“当然不会。”她宣称，自责总是忘了自己是在和谁说话。这可是 **凯洛·伦** ，不是什么低等恶魔。无论何时何地，只要他乐意，当然可以自由出入人界。见鬼，他甚至不需要她把他从法阵里放出来。纯粹是出于礼貌，他才没有直接出现在大街上敲她家的门。

        所以最重要的，魔王总是彬彬有礼，难怪她总是很喜欢他的陪伴，真的。就连芬恩也不情愿地承认，他竟然愿意无偿帮她救自己的命， **应该** 不是什么坏人。

        “那么，你和奥加纳议员关系好吗？”凯洛突然问道，他装作若无其事的样子很扎眼。 ** _算是别的什么吧_** ，他之前说过。莱娅·奥加纳是魔法届最具影响力的人物之一，所以她和魔王在什么时候有过交集也完全正常，但这似乎……不知何故，显得更加沉重。凯洛不会用这种方式打探信息，这个男人曾经直截了当地问她，她和芬恩到底是什么关系。

        “我从小就认识她，”蕾伊一边把波的药水装进瓶子一边回答。“我觉得她是我最喜欢的人之一了。你们呢？” 她问道，从眼角偷偷瞄了凯洛一眼。“你们两个怎么认识的？”

        “她……”凯洛直起身，一边摆弄头发一边开始在厨房里踱步。“她是我的……我是说她曾经是……”

        蕾伊看过年轻的莱娅的照片，知道她在和凯洛的外表表现出来的年纪差不多大时是多么漂亮。那一定是一百多年前的事了，但她想即使是魔王也会难忘旧情。 “你的前女友？”她看着他结结巴巴想要解释的样子，忍不住帮忙提示道。也许不止，她寻思，回想起议员女士好像曾经结过一次婚——或者她仍然已婚？女神啊，如果她吻了一个已婚男人，而且是一个和莱娅议员结了婚的已婚男人——

        凯洛突然停住脚步，一脸惊恐地转向她。“不！ **天哪** ，当然不是。这简直是……靠，蕾伊，这简直是我听过的最让人寒毛倒竖的话了。你怎么能以为——”

        蕾伊被他的激动吓了一跳，然后向他走去。“嘿，冷静点。我只是……我是说，这没什么关系。当然，这是有点离经叛道，如果你不支持也很正常——”虽然考虑到她开始对他产生的感情，那就真的、真的太糟糕了，“但是恶魔和女巫经常在一起。这种情况并非完全闻所未闻。”

        “亲爱的，”凯洛摇摇头，嘴角抽搐着给了她一个尖锐的眼神，“相信我，我绝对不介意女巫和恶魔在一起。”

        “嗯，好吧，”蕾伊轻声说，“很好，”她补充道，眼神从他身上移开了一秒钟，想掩饰她的宽慰。“那为什么——”

        凯洛叹了口气，然后不情愿地给了她一个解释：“这让人很不舒服，因为莱娅·奥加纳是我的母亲。”

        她一定是睡眠不足。也许她在屋里待的太久了。而且现在都快冬天了，所有的植物都死了，这肯定会扰乱一个自然女巫的心智，对吧？因为恶魔凯洛·伦绝不可能刚刚承认自己是莱娅·奥加纳议员的儿子。

        “不好意思你能再说一遍吗？我想我刚刚听错了。”

        “不，你没有，”凯洛告诉她，几乎就像希望她听错了一样。“只是……真的说来话长。我现在暂时还不想谈论这个话题。或者，说实话，永远都不想谈论。但如果你想知道，有一天我会告诉你的。只是……不是现在。”

        在他们相识的短暂时间里，蕾伊已经在恶魔的脸上见到过很多种情绪——愤怒，当他对无能的下属大发脾气时；快乐，当他让她微笑时；关切，当她不小心被荆棘刺破手指时；温柔，当他在芬恩的床边陪伴她时；敬畏、尊重和惊异，当她亲吻他时；甚至是平和，当第二天她醒来发现他注视着她时。

        她还从未见过他的悲伤，直到今天，他的眼睛因为久远的伤痛而黯淡。

        “好的。”蕾伊说。她向前迈了一步，环住他的腰，把头靠在他的胸前，他的手迟疑地停在她的背上，“我们不必谈论这个话题。”

        他们拥抱着，就像一个月前她吻他的那个夜晚一样。因为这一切感觉很对，因为肌肉记忆是种奇特的东西，因为她思念那个夜晚——蕾伊把手移到他的胸前，全身的重量倚在他身上保持平衡，然后踮起用脚尖去够他的嘴唇。

        温柔，悠长，正是她梦想中的初吻应有的感觉。

        现在蕾伊知道了单纯因为想要亲吻就去亲吻凯洛是什么感觉，现在蕾伊知道了当他在亲吻中露出微笑，温柔地低吟她的名字，嘴唇轻柔地扫过她的脖子是什么感觉，她不知道自己如何还能停下来。

 

************************

 

        “你知道吗，”一天在她用吻向凯洛问好之后，他说，“这会儿，我可能已经欠你一百个人情了。”

        “不是这样的，”蕾伊摇摇头，拉着他的手把他带出法阵。“我不希望这些吻是女巫和恶魔之间的交易。我不想用各自的身份来定义我们之间的关系。”

        有时候这种想法会让她难以入眠，也许对他来说她不过是另一个愚蠢的小女巫，也许他们不过是莫名相遇的两个人，认为他们之间拥有更多的东西是她的愚蠢。

        （“那就问他啊！” 两天前的晚上，当她向芬恩吐露心声时他耸了耸肩说。“当然，”蕾伊翻了个白眼，“我只要走到他跟前开口就行了， ** _地狱之王先生，殿下，恶魔大人，我到底是不是你的女朋友?”_** ）

        凯洛微笑着，伸出手把她的一绺碎发拂到她的耳后。有时候他那么温柔，那么深情，以至于蕾伊觉得，这个问题的答案也许并不会真的让她心碎。 “好的。”他简单地应了一句，而她在最后一分钟失去了勉强鼓起的一点点勇气。

        她从来不是一个得寸进尺的人。

        “我一直在想，”过了一会儿，凯洛把蕾伊领到她存放所有咒语、书籍和植物的工作角，“其实你根本不可能把召唤咒搞砸到最后召唤出我，而不是玛兹。当然我很高兴见到了你，但这种情况根本不应该发生。”

        她最后一次思考这个咒语已经是几个月前的事了，她放弃再联系玛兹则是在更久之前。“你的意思是？”

        凯洛松开她的手，让她翻找咒文。咒文就在抽屉里，藏在她多年来从别人那里搜集来的所有外来咒文之间。“玛兹一直有点爱管闲事。如果是她插手让我们相遇，我也不会觉得意外。”

        “但她为什么——”

        “那个……”凯洛回避地低下了头，让蕾伊忍不住停下翻找，把注意力放到他身上，“我可能忘了提玛兹和我的家人关系很好。在我小时候我们也走的挺近的。”

        “真的吗？” 蕾伊问道，因为这个意想不到的信息而微微一笑。

        “我过去其实常常去她的酒馆来着，”他点了点头，几秒钟后又皱起了眉头，“但是后来我长大了，她就老是 **‘本·索罗，你什么时候才能带个好姑娘回来见我啊?** ’之类的。”

        他模仿玛兹的语气太像了，蕾伊忍不住惊讶地笑出了声。“哦，女神哪，凯洛，那简直——”她喘息着扶住墙，笑得眼泪都流了下来。

        “就像我说的，”凯洛耸了耸肩，这个动作让他的头发向上挤了挤，露出了发红的右耳尖。这画面让蕾伊的心里涌起一阵喜爱之情。“我们走的很近。如果你都模仿不了她，那花那么多时间在一起不就白费了吗？”

        他试图咧嘴一笑，但是蕾伊可以看出他非常不好意思，她对他表示同情。“那么，本·索罗？这是你的真名吗？”她轻轻地问道，走上前去，把手指穿进他的指缝。

        “你知道这名字你永远不能告诉任何人,”凯洛告诉她，意识到自己不经意间说出了真名，他严肃得吓人，眼中闪烁着一丝恐惧。“我转变的时候，莱娅尽了最大努力埋葬了这个名字，所以目前为止还没有人知道。 **绝对** 不能有人知道，蕾伊。”

        “我保证，”她捏了捏他的手让他放心，“我 **发誓** 绝不会告诉任何人你的真名。”

        凯洛点了点头，紧张的情绪从他肩上退去。“我相信你。”

        蕾伊倾身在他脸上轻啄了一下，又回头翻找起抽屉里的散乱纸张，她真的应该好好分类整理一下了。她转向凯洛，一个念头突然印入脑海，虽然很傻很天真，但她无法抗拒。“我可以叫你本吗？当然，只有我们单独在一起的时候。”

        他盯着她看了很长时间，长到她后悔提了这个问题。“对不起，我太过分了，你不必——”

        “我想我会喜欢的，”凯洛平静地打断了她，笑容里几乎透着一丝……羞怯。

        这个男人会是她的死穴，他害羞的微笑，他红红的耳朵，还有他以为她没注意时望向她的眼神。“好的……本。” 蕾伊说，她的手指掠过一张熟悉的羊皮纸，墨水浅色的纹理立刻让她警觉起来。

        “找到了。”她告诉他，而他还没来得及对她第一次呼唤他的真名做出反应。蕾伊得意地从抽屉里抽出咒文。凯洛——本走过来，越过她的肩膀研究起咒语来。

        “玛兹为什么要给你这个来着？”在蕾伊重新熟悉这个咒语的时候，本问道。

        “我问她是否知道关于我父母的事情，或者我来自哪里，或者我是谁。她给了我这个，告诉我当我准备好去寻找我想要的归属感时，就使用这个咒语。我一直以为这意味着当我做好准备时她会出现告诉我答案，但是……”蕾伊皱着眉头，第四次研读咒文。现在她认真注意起咒文的措辞，她不知道自己之前为什么会那样想。这个咒语并不是为了召唤玛兹，甚至也不是为了召唤答案。正如老妇人曾经告诉她的那样，这个咒语完全是关于归属感。

        本伸出手，她恍恍惚惚地把羊皮纸递给了他。“这咒语不是为了得到答案，”他皱着眉头，轻而易举地翻译起这个用早已失传的语言撰写的咒文。当然，莱娅的儿子绝不会看不懂失传的语言，他的叔叔就是个法师，一生致力于学习和保护这些东西。“这咒语是为了寻找——”

        “归属感。家。命运。”蕾伊一口气说出了三种可能的译法，她的声音在自己听来都像是从很远的地方传来。

        “蕾伊……”本轻柔地扶住她的肩膀让她转过身来。蕾伊知道自己此刻面无表情，封闭着情绪，而本在努力掩饰看到她态度之后的紧张。

        所以这从来就不是一个错误——她在脑中记录下这意味着自己只是搞砸了两个咒语，而不是三个——而凯洛，本， **魔王本人** 一直以来就注定会闯入她的生活。

        她还没有准备好。如果本认为她因为这个咒语而产生了一些想法，他们将不得不坐下来开始那场关于“恶魔从不谈爱情”的不可避免的谈话。她还没有准备好。

        “你饿了吗？”蕾伊问道，从他手中接过咒文，把它塞回抽屉，砰的一声关上了抽屉。“我一整天没吃东西了。我们应该一起吃午饭，我一直想试试这个新菜谱——”她喃喃道，拉着本的手远离咒文。

        那天夜里晚些时候，在他离开之后，蕾伊拿出咒文，坐在残月之下。“这是恩赐还是诅咒？”她仰望繁星，几乎不敢奢望，也许……

 

**********************************

 

        希望，蕾伊现在应该知道了，只会以她的心碎而告终。

        两天后，本回来了，他帮她修剪植物，为春天把它们搬回阳台做准备。他边剪边兜着圈子说起地下世界其实也不是很糟糕。

        一个月后，他开始说起从古老的方式中可以获得多么强大的力量，于是她把拖他上床，只为了让他闭嘴。

        他告诉她所有关于地下世界的日常生活，关于灰色女巫和黑暗女巫之间的众多相似之处，关于他居住的空城堡。然后贿赂开始了，情况变得更糟，他试图用那些只有通过地下世界的关系才能得到的稀有配料和草药来诱惑她。他把它们叫做礼物，甚至说着特别令人痛苦的台词: 礼物是用来送给你特别关心的人的。

        一年就这样过去了，一年里他不断试着提醒她，他们之间只有纯粹的职业关系和实用主义，这一切不过是一个恶魔试图引诱一个女巫走向黑暗面。

        有时，在他特别明显地展示出真实意图的日子里，蕾伊会想要找出那该死的咒文，点燃羊皮纸，带着纯粹的满足感看着它化为灰烬，就像她的心一样。

        与此同时，蕾伊仍然会回吻他，在他睡着时紧靠着他，叫他本，好像这仍然意味着什么似的。但是在芬恩和波和她正面对峙，让她意识到自己是多么无可救药地爱上了一个恶魔之后，蕾伊崩溃了。

        “求你了，”她打断了本，他最新的推销方式是侃侃而谈如何用血魔法来帮助她找到家人。“求你了，别说了。我再也受不了了。”

        本轻柔地用两个手指抬起她的下巴，让她迎上他的目光——一张饱含关切之情的完美面具。“怎么了，亲爱的？”

        她躲开了他的触碰。“你看，我知道：地下世界很伟大，古老的方式很强大，你真的、真的认为我应该转投黑暗势力。但我不会让你欺骗、迷惑或者引诱我，凯洛·伦，所以你现在可以住手了。"

        这是一年多来她第一次用他的别名来称呼他。他眼中闪过一丝痛苦，几乎足以阻止蕾伊往下说了。但现在她终于鼓起了勇气，她必须坚持到底。 **彻底了断，蕾伊。** 芬恩建议过。这正是她需要做的。“我很抱歉浪费了你将近两年的时间，但是不可能。你现在可以去找下一个女巫了。我相信再找一个也不难——”

        “下一个——”本满面怒容，他的关切之情逐渐消退，露出了他们第一次见面时的可怕怒气。“蕾伊，你他妈的到底在说什么?”

        他真的要逼她说出来吗？“听着，我不是白痴，好吗？”她叹了口气。“先是我们发现，宇宙认为我们命中注定要在一起，接着，两天之后，你就突然开始竭尽全力让我明白，这并不是一段真正的感情，你感兴趣不过是让我转投地下世界。”

        本怔住了，一言不发地盯着她，双目圆睁。他被抓个正着了吧。

        “我以为可以顺其自然，假装一切都好，或者说，我也不知道，对自己撒谎。这太傻了，”蕾伊喃喃地说，“我太傻了，以为这一切不一样，其实你只不过想要招募我加入你的黑暗大军……”

        “这 **从来不是** 为了招募你，”本咆哮着，双手环住她的脖子，迫使她看向他的眼睛。“蕾伊，你是我几个世纪以来遇见过的最棒的人了，但你 **他妈的** 怎么能这么搞不清楚状况？”

        她拍开他的手，怒视着他，在小沙发上拉开了一些距离。“你到底在说什么?”

        本把手伸进头发，沮丧地拽着发梢，他的整个身体因为紧张而颤抖。“我从没说过要转变你，蕾伊。我从来 **没想过** 要招募你。”

        “那你为什么一直在说地下世界有多好？” 蕾伊问，她的心跳到了嗓子眼。她曾经问过繁星，这个咒语是恩赐还是诅咒，她能否还抱有一丝希望？而之后她一直饱受煎熬。如果本并不想转变她，那么只有一个解释，但那不可能是——

        “因为作为我的妻子，你会成为那个该死的地方的王后。而我想如果你觉得那地方并没有那么糟糕，就可能会在我向你求婚的时候答应我！”

        过去的一年时光像火力十足的逆反咒一般击中了蕾伊。“在你 **做什么** 的时候？”她噎住了，视线被泪水模糊。

        本看着她的眼泪，表情柔软下来，他犹豫地伸出手，看到蕾伊没有退缩，便上前拂去她的泪水。“我爱你，你知道吗？我也许本该早点说出口，多说几次，但我们发现咒语的含义时，你的反应——”

        蕾伊投入他的怀抱，带着泪水、宽慰和绝望亲吻他，就像是第一次亲吻他。 “我也爱你，”她边吻边承认，手指绕进他的头发，“我那么爱你，但以为你并没有同样的感觉，我以为发现那个咒语会把你吓跑。还有，本，你这个白痴，你根本不需要说服我和你结婚。"

        “至少让我先问问吧？”本戏谑地问道，笑容在他的脸上绽放，“我已经准备好了一整篇说辞，还有我们如何在两个家之间生活的所有这些规划。”

        “ **你** 就是我的家，”蕾伊喃喃地说，惊叹于这句话是多么真切，惊叹于意识到这一点之后她渗入骨髓的归属感。“这对我来说才是最重要的。”

        本微笑着，轻轻捧起她的脸，蹭着她的鼻子。“你也是我的家，亲爱的。”

 

 

        在蕾伊壁橱深处的某个地方，一片羊皮纸在一阵根本不存在的微风中飘动——一次，两次，然后它回到了主人身边，它已经完成了使命。

        “莉娅！”一个干瘪的老太太在她的酒馆里挥舞着咒文，对着议员女士大声说道：“你不会相信谁 **终于** 给自己找了一个好姑娘！”

 

**小番外（作者发在个人汤不热上的小后续）**

魔法手册中的补充词条，由蕾伊撰写。

**凯洛·伦，地狱与地下世界的第四任统治者**

凯洛·伦是一个古老魔法家族的后裔。在地下世界的编年史中，他是一个异类，因为据称他更擅长使用自身的魔力而非黑暗力量。因此，大多数抵挡黑暗的咒语和药剂对他几乎没有影响，任何光明系的魔法屏障也不会有帮助。

与多数地下世界的强大生物不同，凯洛·伦并不使用可被轻易解除的幻术。他拥有人类的面孔——他自己的面孔。他身上没有可供识别的刻印，也没有角或爪。他出现时，空气会因为无法控制的力量而噼啪作响，他会吸引房间里所有生物的注意力。

因为很少使用黑暗力量，凯洛·伦并不像他的前任们那般是非不分、全无章法。他几乎没有已知的、可被轻易利用的弱点。如果这是任何其他魔法手册，我会建议你在发现他的任何蛛丝马迹之前赶快逃命。

但是你，流淌着我的血脉，也流淌着他的血脉，并没有什么好害怕的。

_——载于尼马家族魔法手册，赠与地狱第五统治者梅丽诺厄·尼马-伦的十八岁生日礼物。_

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again hi_raeth for give me permission to translate this one!  
> Love YOU!


End file.
